G Gundam Revival
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: What surprises will the 15th Gundam Fight hold? New fighters team up with some familiar faces to battle it out in the next gundam fight. Who will be the Gundam Of Gundams?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I decided to take a nice turn with this and post it in chapters. I hope everyone reviews this. Please note I don't own Gundam, or G Gundam, or Gundam Wing, or mobile suits, or anything related to Gundam. Also note this is a FANfic, so the information may not be as accurate. I apologize in advance for this.

G Gundam: Revival

By: Mike

Chapter 1: Gundam Fight All Set!

Our story begins at the end of the fourteenth Gundam Fight, which was won by Neo Japan's fighter, Domon Kashu. Domon was forced to enter the fight because his father had been sentenced to be frozen, due to a crime that they said he and his other son, Kyoji committed.

Domon's father was a scientist, who had built a gundam based on his theories that a gundam was able to Self Evolve, Self Recover, and Self Multiply. Using these abilities, Kyoji and his father had planned to help revive the Earth, which was hanging on by a thread thanks to the damage mankind inflicted on the great blue planet.

The military, however, saw the gundam as a weapon and thought they were plotting to overthrow the government of Neo Japan. So Kyoji took the gundam and fled to earth. When the gundam crashed, the computer system malfunctioned, and  started attacking all humans. This earned it the title the "Devil Gundam".

Today the Devil Gundam was thought to be a thing of the past. Thanks to Domon's victory over the machine. Peace had settled into the universe for over four years. Now the fifteenth gundam fight is about to begin, with a new challenger form Neo Japan.

            Two men stood on a bridge talking. One was a man dressed in a tan shirt with a collar, wearing a black undershirt. He had a red cape, black hair, and a sword on his back. The other man was dressed in a red gi, and a red cape. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The man with the tan shirt handed the man in red his sword.

            "So you want me to pilot the God Gundam, Mr. Kashu?" The man in red said.

            "Yes," Domon said, "I think you'll find what you're looking for if you enter the tournament."

            "Thank you for your assistance Domon." The man said bowing.

            "I'm glad I can trust you with my gundam," Domon said as he turned to the woman next to him, "Let's go Rain."

            "Ok." Rain said smiling. They walked off to the east.

            The man in red looked at his new toy as the wind blew moving his cape like a flag, in the direction that the wind was blowing. The gundam was tall, with the colors of red, white and blue. It shined as the sun went into hiding, behind dark clouds.

            "Looks like fate brought us together," The man in red said to the gundam, almost as if he expected the giant to respond. It sank into the water, going back to its holding spot as the man walked towards a bar. 

The bartender was cleaning glasses as the man walked in and took a seat in the deserted bar.

"So pal, what's it going to be?" The bartender asked smiling.

"I'll have a beer, and some information." The man wearing red said.

"The beer I can do," The tender said sliding him a tall glass filled with beer, "The information, I'll do my best to help." 

"I'm looking for this girl," the man in red said pulling out a picture of a girl, about his age with blue hair, green eyes, and a pink vest with a black sleeveless shirt on underneath.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her," The tender said, "Sorry pal."

"I didn't expect you to know," The man said coldly.

The man left money on the bar as he got up. He could feel the eyes of a spiky red haired man wearing all black, follow him as he exited the tavern. The man in red stopped as he stepped outside of the bar.

"Hey buddy you got the time?" a voice said.

"Seven" The man dressed in red said, not looking back at the spiky red head's face.

            "Remember that, as the time you died." He said as he hoped inside a giant black and red gundam. He tried to squish the man in red with his foot, but before his foot could land, the God Gundam stood in front of him.

            "Think your so smart pal?" The insane man in black said, "Then try this on for size!" He shot a huge beam out of the gundam's hands. However, the God Gundam jumped behind the massive black gundam and slashed it's beam saber cutting the head cleanly off.

            "Looks like you lose." The man, now in a red fight suit, said.

            The black gundam exploded as the man in red walked away. A few hours later, he kept walking, further west, with the wind to his back, blowing his cape frontward. A cheery voice then stopped him dead in his tracks.

            "Neo Japan," the man wearing a light blue jacket, over a shirt with a yellow star on the chest.

            "Yeah?" The man in black said, not even bothering to turn around and face the man.

            "I heard you were looking for someone," The man said, "I might have some information that might help you."


	2. Neo America Appears!: Gundam Maxter Vs G...

Author's notes: Don't own G Gundam or any Gundam or any anime series I might use.

Chapter 2: Gundam Maxter, Vs. God Gundam.

The man in the red outfit turned around and saw that the man had blue hair. He gave a cold glare, as moon raised high in the east over the ocean. 

            '_How could he know I was looking for someone?' The man in red thought to himself as he eyed the odd man with the star on his chest._

            "I know you, Neo America." The man in red finally said after what seemed like hours of silence.

            "Hey I have a name you know." The man from Neo America said, "It's Chibodee Crocket" 

            "I don't care what your name is," Neo Japan snapped, "What do you know about who I'm looking for?"

            "With an attitude like that, you're not getting any answers from me," Chibodee said, "I'm trying to be a nice man and help the new King of Hearts."

            A crest that said "King of Hearts" appeared on Neo Japan's fighter's right hand.

            '_How could he know,' He thought to himself, '__Only Domon should know about this!'_

            "Yeah you can say that we're kind of the same," He showed a crest on his hand that said "Queen Of Spades", "From what Domon tells me, you're quite the fighter."

            "Yeah?" The man in red said.

            "How would you like to go up against my Gundam Maxter." The Neo American said grinning.

            "How about you give me what I want  first, I don't have time to play games." The man in red snapped.

            "Lets put it this way," Chibodee said, "If you beat me, I'll tell you everything I know."

            The man in red got into the God Gundam without hesitation.

            "Alright then," The man in red said, "Lets get this started, GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!"

            "GO!" Chibodee said rushing at God Gundam. The man in red quickly dodged and came back by elbowing Gundam Maxter in the back of its head.

            "Try this on for size Neo Japan!" Chibodee said as his red chest plate burst into two pieces, both landing on his hands like boxing gloves, "MACHINE GUN PUNCH!".

            Multiple fists came flying at the fighter from Neo Japan, but he was much too quick to be caught by the attack.

            "Now.." the man in red said, "THIS HAND OF MINE IS RED HOT. IT'S BURNING ROAR TELLS ME TO BEAT YOU!"

            "What the hell is he talking about?" The Neo American said to him self.

            "ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!!!!!" The chest area of the God Gundam opened up, and the crest for the "King Of Hearts" appeared in the center. The right hand started to glow bright red, as it lunged for the head of the Gundam Maxter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: I know it's short, but hey, got to end with a cliff hanger =p. I hope you people are enjoying it, or at least reading it .. I'd like to thank Rach for helping me with my other fics, and supporting me even when no one else would read my fics. 


End file.
